Cake-tastrophe!/Gallery/1
At the bakery S1E10 Blaze comes up the street.png|Here comes our monster truck hero! S1E10 Blaze jumps in the air.png|Whoo-Hoo! S1E10 Blaze approaches a ramp.png S1E10 Blaze jumps and flips.png S1E10 Blaze makes a perfect landing.png S1E10 Blaze smells something.png|Hmm, I smell something. S1E10 Blaze continues to sniff.png|Sniff, sniff... S1E10 Blaze "Mmm!".png|Mmm! S1E10 Blaze "Something smells delicious".png|"Something smells dee-licious!" S1E10 AJ smells it too.png|"I smell it too, Blaze!" S1E10 It's coming from the bakery.png|It’s coming from the bakery, let’s check it out! S1E10 Blaze heads for the bakery.png S1E10 Bakery doors opening.png S1E10 Inside of bakery.png S1E10 Blaze enters the bakery.png S1E10 Blaze sees desserts.png S1E10 There's pie.png S1E10 And pretzels.png S1E10 Also cupcakes.png S1E10 Clive greets Blaze and AJ.png|Blaze! AJ! Welcome! S1E10 AJ introducing Clive.png|That’s Clive. He’s the town’s baker. S1E10 How do you make this.png S1E10 I'll show you.png S1E10 Clive leads Blaze and AJ to the kitchen.png The Baker Bots S1E10 Blaze, AJ and Clive enter the kitchen.png S1E10 Baker bots revealed.png S1E10 What are those.png S1E10 They're baker bots.png S1E10 Blaze "Look at them go".png S1E10 Baker bots making donuts and muffins.png S1E10 Baker bot making pretzels.png S1E10 Clive presents the giant baker bot.png S1E10 Giant baker bot dispenses a cake.png S1E10 Cake lands on cart.png S1E10 That's a big cake.png S1E10 Clive "That's enough for now".png S1E10 Clive presses the red off button.png S1E10 Giant baker bot shuts down.png S1E10 AJ sees another button.png S1E10 What does the purple button do.png S1E10 Close-up of crazy cooking button.png|You do not wanna touch that -- it's the "crazy cooking" button. S1E10 Blaze and AJ "The crazy cooking button?".png|The “crazy cooking” button? S1E10 Clive explaining about the crazy cooking button.png S1E10 AJ "It could get messy".png|That sounds like it could get messy. S1E10 Clive "I never press the purple button".png S1E10 Blaze "We'll help you".png S1E10 Blaze helps Clive bring the desserts out.png Crusher's interference S1E10 Crusher and Pickle enter the bakery.png S1E10 Crusher and Pickle approach the baker bots.png S1E10 Pickle says they have to be patient.png S1E10 Crusher trying to wait.png S1E10 Crusher doesn't want to wait anymore.png S1E10 Crusher notices the purple button.png S1E10 Crusher presses the purple button.png S1E10 Pickle unsure with Crusher's idea.png S1E10 Crusher pressing another purple button.png S1E10 Crusher pressing a third purple button.png S1E10 Crusher pressing more purple buttons.png S1E10 Crusher "I'm ready for my food".png S1E10 Baker bot's oven head opens.png S1E10 Baker bot pelts Crusher with desserts.png S1E10 Crusher with raspberry sauce on his face.png S1E10 Baker bots going haywire.png S1E10 Baker bots circle Crusher and Pickle.png S1E10 Pickle "I noticed".png S1E10 Pickle dodging the desserts.png S1E10 More desserts fly toward Crusher and Pickle.png S1E10 Baker bots escaping.png S1E10 Baker bots go out the door.png S1E10 Giant baker bot struggles to get out.png S1E10 Blaze, AJ and Clive shocked at the mess.png S1E10 Clive "They're gone!".png S1E10 Blaze asks what happened.png|"Crusher, what happened?!?" S1E10 Crusher acting unnatural.png|"Um...uh, I don't know. You know, you never can't tell robots." S1E10 Pickle wants Crusher to tell the truth.png|"Now, Crusher, tell Blaze what you did." S1E10 Crusher sighs.png|Ugh... S1E10 Crusher tells the truth.png|"I pressed all of the purple buttons on the baker bots." S1E10 Clive utterly shocked.png|"The purple buttons?!? Oh, that makes them cook like crazy!!" S1E10 We have to turn off the baker bots.png|"Uh-oh! We have to turn those baker bots off before they make a huge mess!" S1E10 Blaze "Come on, AJ".png|"Come on, AJ! We can stop the baker bots!" S1E10 AJ sits in Blaze.png S1E10 Crusher and Pickle will clean up.png|"Ooh, ooh, ooh! A-a-and while you're gone, Crusher and I can stay and clean up this mess!" S1E10 Crusher "Do I have to?".png|"Ugh...do I have to?" S1E10 Pickle innocently convinces Crusher.png|Okay, fine. S1E10 Crusher takes the broom.png S1E10 Pie mess sticking to Crusher's broom.png S1E10 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed".png|"AJ, gimmie some speed!" S1E10 Blaze ready to stop the baker bots.png|"We've gotta catch those baker bots!" Come on, let's hit the road! S1E10 Blaze leaving the bakery.png|Let's go!! S1E10 Blaze heading down a street.png S1E10 Blaze and AJ driving together.png S1E10 AJ smiling and steering.png S1E10 Blaze does a sharp turn.png S1E10 Blaze approaches cones.png S1E10 Blaze knocks the cones over.png S1E10 Blaze passes trucks.png S1E10 Blaze passes more trucks.png S1E10 Blaze dodges cones in the road.png S1E10 Blaze surrounded by trucks.png S1E10 Blaze in the middle of a traffic jam.png S1E10 Blaze sees a ramp.png S1E10 Blaze about to use the ramp.png S1E10 Blaze using the ramp.png S1E10 Blaze flips off the ramp.png S1E10 Blaze bounces off a building.png S1E10 Blaze does another flip.png S1E10 Blaze landing.png S1E10 Blaze smiling with confidence.png S1E10 Blaze jumps at a puddle.png S1E10 Blaze splashes in the puddle.png S1E10 AJ floors it.png S1E10 Blaze's tires spinning.png S1E10 Blaze looking determined.png S1E10 Blaze speeding down the street.png To return to the Cake-tastrophe! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries